I'm Sick of Knowing What you did Last Summer!
by loz191
Summary: What happens when 3 teenagers are obsessed with I Know What You Did Last Summer so much so, that they write a parody? Well here is your answer. WARNING contains sexual references and explicit course language... well kinda.
1. Scene 1  The Party

**A/N- So my friend and I wrote this in Year 7 or 8. It's a parody of I Know What You Did Last Summer (or as we like to call it, IKWYDLS).**

**WARNING! There are many signs of immaturity in this parody. Just roll with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>  
>Julie James<br>Helen Shivers  
>Ray Bronson<br>Barry Cox  
>Max Neurick<br>Fisherman (Ben Willis)  
>Elsa Shivers<br>PO  
>PO2<br>Julie's Mum  
>Helen's Dad<br>Riley James

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 1- Party<strong>

Helen- Oh my god! Great turn out

Julie- 5 people came

Helen- More than I expected

Julie- Ok?

Max comes up

Max- Hey Julie enjoying the party?

Julie- Yeah… It's crap… I mean good!

Helen- Well of to find Ray…. I mean Barry…. I mean I mean…LINE!

Julie- Elsa

Helen- Who's Elsa?

Julie- She's your sister

Helen- I don't have a sister

Julie- You know, fat shit

Helen- Oh yeah fat shit. Well off to find Fat shit

Barry comes up and pushes Max over

Max- What was that for?

Ray comes up

Barry- Just keeping him away from my girl…..I mean your girl Ray

Ray grabs Max

Ray- Stay away from Julie you fucking bastard!

Max- Ok, ok

* * *

><p><strong>An- Um, so do you like it? It gets better I swear!**

**Most of the scenes are pretty short so I'll post at least another one today.**


	2. Scene 2  Leaving

**A/N- The second scene has arrived!**

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 2- Leaving<strong>

Helen is walking towards Elsa when her friends come up

Barry- Hey dumb shit time to go!

Helen- Ok! Elsa…..HEY FAT SHIT! Find your own way home

Elsa- Bitch

Helen- What?

Elsa- I mean slut

Helen- That's better

Elsa- I'll walk

Everyone gasps

Ray- Did she just say walk?

Julie- I think she did

Helen- Elsa do you know what walk means?

Elsa- Yes I went to school unlike some people dumb shit?

Helen- You're just jealous because I can fit into the change rooms and you can't!

Elsa- Fucking bitch!

Helen- What?

Elsa- I said fucking bitch!

Helen- Oh it is on Bitch!

Barry- I f you leave us alone we'll bring you some KFC

Elsa gasps

Elsa- I'll go get ready

* * *

><p><strong>An- Review anyone?**


	3. Scene 3  Shitbox

**A/N- And here is scene 3, which I think may be the shortest scene in the whole trilogy we wrote...**

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 3- Shitbox<strong>

Ray- Barry you're too drunk to walk the box

Barry- You are not walking my fucking box!

Ray- Walk in a straight line

5 seconds later

Barry- How did I get on the ground?

Ray- Now do you see?

Barry- You are still not walking my box

Helen- Come on Barry, you can kinky me to death in the back seat

Barry- Ok!


	4. Scene 4 Deserted Road

**A/N- Sowweh for taking so long :( Scene 4 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 4- Deserted road<strong>

Barry- Let's put some music on

Barry pats Ray on the head

Ray- Lollypop, lollypop, oh lolly lollypop

Barry- Fuck wrong station

Barry pats Ray on the head again

Ray- Like a virgin touched for the very first time

Helen- No I wanna go back to the other one!

Helen pats ray on the head

Ray- Lollypop, lollypop, oh lolly lollypop, lollypop... Ah boom, boom, boom

Barry pushes Helen out of the box

Barry- Come back when you're not a complete dipshit

Helen- When will that be?

Barry- (under breath) Stupid bitch actually thinks it's gonna happen

They crash into the Fisherman, fall over and then they get out of the box

Helen- Oh my god! There is blood all over you!

Barry wipes his forehead with his finger and licks it

Barry- It ketchup!

Julie- Fucking duh! (Under breath) Play along

Ray- Oh my god the box!

They look at the box and it's falling apart

Barry- Shit my fucking box!

Helen- Maybe we hit a dog

Ray- A dog wouldn't do that

Helen- Um... Maybe we hit a lama or a woolly mammoth!

Julie- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A GUMBOOT!

Helen- Julie, listen. Gumboots belong in a bargain bin-or maybe just a bin- but not a road...Let's go!

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't think anyone actually reads this XD**


End file.
